HOME
by LesMizerables
Summary: Ada sebuah pecahan kenangan dari mu Jika kutuliskan namaku dan kusimpan, Inilah harta yang berharga sesungguhnya. Yah, Kuhabiskan waktuku Untuk mengisi ruang dalam hatiku Setiap hari adalah denyutan warna. Meskipun kita terpisah jauh, kita masih berada di langit yang sama, lihatlah. dan menyanyi dalam jiwa yang disatukan. [Midorima x Takao /MidoTaka]


_**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _Pairing [Midorima x Takao]_

Genre : Romance, Shounen-ai, angst, hurt-comfort

Rate : T

Dont like dont read! :D Enjoy!

.

.

"Oiii...Shin-chan."

Suara lembut seolah menenangkan pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata ini yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Takao?" jawab pemuda bernama Midorima Shintarou, ia memasang wajah yang sangat datar, padahal sudah jelas di dalam hatinya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia hanya dapat bersikap biasa di depan orang yang ia sayangi itu, sedangkan di waktu yang sama ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Takao terkena penyakit parah yang sama sekali tidak dapat disembuhkan.

Rasa bersalah sangat menghantui Midorima, ia hanya bisa menutupi kenyataan itu dari Takao, karena sungguh, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa nafasmu masih terengah? Sudah minum obat?" tanya Midorima.

"Sudah.. biar ku buatkan kau teh ya."

Saat Takao menutup pintu kamar Midorima, saat itu Midorima mulai mengepal kuat tangannya. Rasa sakit dalam hatinya, rasa pedih dalam hatinya, bahkan rasa terbunuh dalam hatinya sangat mengutuknya. Ia hanya dapat menahan rasa itu, bahkan sampai tetesan air mata membasahi foto yang tertempel di meja belajarnya, foto ia bersama Takao.

Midorima menghela nafas pendek dan menghapus air matanya itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Takao yang sedang meneguk teh hangat di ruang makan.

"Ah.. Shin-chan, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ya..niatku datang kesini kan hanya untuk mengerjakan PR denganmu." cetusnya dengan senyum humorisnya itu.

Tapi, tanpa harus mengetahui respon Midorima, Takao tau jelas apa isi hati pemuda yang paling mengerti tentang ia ini, ia tau kalau Midorima masih memikirkan tentang penyakitnya.

"Takao, kau tidak ke dokter untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut?" tanya Midorima.

"Besok saja sepulang sekolah.." jawabnya girang.

"Tapi kan besok libur."

"Oh iya..hehehe.."

Takao tertawa kencang, tapi sudah jelas bagi Midorima, kalau itu bukan lawakan spontan yang biasa Takao lontarkan, melainkan lawakan untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya dan untuk menghibur Midorima karena ia tau kalau Midorima kini jarang tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu..aku pulang ya. Ja.."

Midorima mengangguk pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

"Eh..Takao.."

Tiba-tiba Midorima menarik tangan Takao.

"Hati-hatilah."

"Baka, Shin-chan! Aku tau..kau tidak perlu menggenggam tanganku seperti itu, hentai!"

"Ah..gomen."

Lagi-lagi Midorima harus bersikap sedatar mungkin dengan tanggapan Takao yang jelas menyakiti perasaannya, bukan karena kata-katanya barusan, melainkan karena tekad Takao yang tetap ingin berperang melawan dinginnya cuaca diluar sana.

Dan yang Midorima dapat lakukan hanyalah melihat kepergian Takao dari rumahnya. Midorima ingin sekali menahan tangisnya, tapi ia tak mampu, ia hanya bisa membiarkan air mata itu membasahi wajahnya lagi.

"Takao..." katanya dengan suara pelan sambil mencengkram celana bahannya itu.

 ***Keesokan harinya..***

 _Kringgg...Kringgggg..._

Suara telpon genggam Midorima mendering, itu adalah telpon dari Takao. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengangkatnya, bukannya ia tidak mau, ia hanya mau belajar bagaimana melepas Takao.

Tiba-tiba satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _From : Bakao (-_-)^_  
 _Keluarlah!_

Midorima berjalan keluar rumahnya dan mendapati Takao sedang berdiri menantinya.

"Shin-chan! Hari ini aku ingin ke dokter. Temani yaa.." sahutnya dengan girang.

"Kau tau aku harus belajar untuk ulangan lusa nanti." jawab Midorima ketus.

"Ahh sayang sekali.. kalau begitu aku pergi sendirian dan kau tidak akan tau hasilnya."

Midorima dengan cepat mengejar Takao dan menariknya.

"Hasil pemeriksaan itu hari ini? Aah.. tunggu sebentar..biar aku berpakaian lebih wajar dulu."

Midorima kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan berpakaian rapi, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah tentang hasil pemeriksaan Takao.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka pun langsung memasuki ruang dokter.  
Baru saja duduk di kursi depan meja dokter itu, dokter sudah menyambar mereka dengan kata-kata.

"Secara fisik, Kazunari-san masih mampu, namun untuk kesembuhan, kemungkinannya nol. Maafkan saya yang terlalu terburu-buru mengatakan ini. Saya hanya ingin Takao untuk dirawat disini secepatnya."

Mendengar hal itu, Midorima pun menggebrak meja dokter, ia tampak begitu marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Maksudmu dengan itu artinya Takao tidak bisa hidup bebas? Kau ini dokter macam apa? Lakukanlah sesuatu untuk setidaknya mengurangi rasa sakitnya..kala-"

 _Buggg..._

"TAKAO!"

Tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi sangat hening, hanya suara roda kasur rumah sakit yang terdengar. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang nyaman kini hanya menyisakan tiupan kecil. Semua tampak mati. Menurut Midorima, semuanya belum berakhir, tapi bukan artinya itu tidak akan berakhir.

Rasa hangat pada tangan pemuda berambut hitam ini membuatnya terbangun, ia tidak sadar dan tidak tau apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hanya dapat melihat suasana kamar rumah sakit dan tabung oksigen dengan selangnya yang dipakaian ke hidungnya.

Takao Kazunari, kini ia berubah.. tangannya yang dingin dan pucat, serta matanya yang kini berkantung dan kehitaman. Secara fisik ia sudah sekarat. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak membuatnya berubah keseluruhan, yaitu senyuman tipisnya yang didapat saat melihat orang yang selalu bersamanya kini sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangan kecil dinginnya itu.

"Takao, kau bangun?"  
Tiba-tiba Midorima ikut terbangun dan menatap dalam Takao yang kini berubah. Ada satu perasaan dimana ia ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencangnya namun ia tidak mau melakukannya di depan Takao.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Takao perlahan seolah menggagap melalui bibir mungil yang pucat dan keriput itu.

"Tidak ada masalah, kau mungkin hanya terkejut dengan kata-kata dokter." jelas Midorima.

"Entahlah.. aku merasa tidak mendengar kata-kata dokter. Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap saat aku melihatmu menggebrak meja." jawab Takao dengan nada yang rendah.

Midorima menepuk pelan kepala Takao, "Baka! Kau hanya perlu disini untuk beberapa hari.. kau pasti akan pulang."

"Pulang kemana?" tanya Takao sambil menunduk. Midorima mengerti maksud orang yang ia kasihi ini, namun ia terus menutupinya.

"Ke rumahmu lah.. kau akan bersekolah, dan kita akan bermain basket bersama lagi. Lalu, saat try out berlangsung, akan ku pinjamkan pensil pemalas yang selalu kau inginkan, atau bahkan kau boleh memilikinya.. dan lalu... lalu.. kita akan... kita akan... kita..."  
Tidak ada kata yang dapat diucapkan Midorima selain semua emosinya yang akan keluar, ia hanya dapat menahan rasa pedih itu lagi.

"Shin-chan.." panggilnya pelan. Midorima menempatkan diri di sisi ranjang, menatap dari balik kacamata.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya sepelan mungkin untuk memastikan nafas terengah karena menangis itu tidak terdengar.

"Ucapan selamat tinggal versimu itu seperti apa?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan maksud lain, namun Midorima menangkap maksud yang lebih spesifik. Ia paham betul maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Setiap pertemuan tentu akan ada perpisahan, setiap kata halo akan didorong lagi dengan kata selamat tinggal. Asal kau tau, hanya karena segalanya berubah, bukan berarti itu tidak akan pernah kembali." ujarnya pelan tapi pasti. Sambil menatap wajah pucat Takao, ia berkata kembali, "Dan aku tau, sesuatu yang berubah atau pergi, pasti akan menjadi lebih baik."

Takao hanya dapat terdiam dan terlarut dalam oleh perkataan si rambut hijau itu. Ia mengerti maksudnya.

Midorima kembali menatap dalam Takao, "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Takao! Kau tidak akan pergi ataupun berubah.. jadi,"

Dengan nada suara yang terengah karena menahan tangis itu Midorima berkata, "Kau hanya akan berada di tempat lain yang jauh lebih nyaman, semua rasa sakit yang kau alami akan berubah menjadi rasa damai. Rasa sakit itu pasti akan berakhir." ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang masih berusaha menutupi tangis.

Ucapannya itu membuat Takao tersenyum, "Shin-chan,"

"Ada apa, Takao?" jawab Midorima menahan sedu.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan barangku yang tertinggal di ruang dokter?"

"Tentu.. tunggu sebentar.."

Midorima berlari kencang kembali menghampiri ruangan dokter. Ia memasuki ruangan dokter yang ternyata kosong dan mendapati secarik kertas kusam di tempat tadi Takao duduk.

Ia mengambil kertas itu dan dengan cepat kembali ke kamar Takao. Namun sesuatu membuat langkahnya terhenti..

Dokter dan para suster terlihat panik dan berlarian menuju arah lorong yang dimana salah satu ruangan itu adalah kamar Takao terletak.

"Jangan sampai belok ke kanan.." kata Midorima dalam hati.

Namun, apa yang ia pikirkan tidak sama seperti kenyataannya. Dokter dan para suster berbelok ke arah kanan, tepat ke kamar Takao.

"Oh tidak! Takaooooo!"

Midorima berlari sambil mencengkram kertas itu, ia bahkan sampai menabrak kursi besi dan terjatuh karena tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya, tapi ia tidak peduli soal rasa sakitnya, walau dengan kaki yang terluka dan berjalan pincang, ia dengan cepat berhasil memasuki kamar Takao.

Dan...

"Takaooooo... yokatta!"

Midorima berlari dengan nafas lega namun terengah lalu memeluk erat pemuda berambut hitam yang kini masih terduduk di kasur.

"Tadi infusku lepas, jadi dokter dan suster lainnya panik datang ke kamarku."

Tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Takao, Midorima hanya dapat mengangguk.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara Takao melemah dan mengecil, matanya hanya melihat ke satu arah.

"Takao.. kau.."

"Shin-chan, temani aku disini ya. Aku ingin tidur untuk beberapa menit."

"B-baiklah.."

Dengan nafas lega, Midorima mengangguk dan kembali duduk sambil menemani Takao tertidur. Dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap ke kanan, Midorima tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

Tidak terasa, waktu cepat berlalu, kakinya yang terluka dan tubuhnya yang lelah, Midorima memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tertidur.

Semua terasa ringan, seolah tak ada beban dipikirannya lagi, seolah ia juga tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Semua terasa nyaman.

 _"Shin-chan.."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Setelah aku sembuh, jangan lupa tunjukkan aku shoot jarak jauhmu yang baru ya."_

 _"Tentu saja..tunjukkan juga nilai ujianmu yang membagus ya."_

 _"Aku tidak akan mengandalkan pensil bodohmu lagi."_

 _"Sungguh?"_

 _"Sungguh..karena semua sudah berakhir.."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?.. Takao...Takao...TAKAOOOOO.."_

 _Karena semua sudah berakhir, ya?_

"Takaoooo..." jeritan keras Midorima membuat tubuhnya bergemetar.  
Nafasnya terengah.. hingga tak mampu diatur..  
Ia melirik ke arah kasur Takao melalui ekor matanya dan ia melihat suatu pergerakan yang tidak jelas..ia yakin itu Takao.

"Ah.. tubuhku terasa pegal.. oi, Takao, apa kau sudah ba-?"

 _Shoot!_  
Tidak ada hal yang menyakitkan selain tertusuk secara perasaan. Ya.. begitulah yang dirasakannya. Rasa pedih itu memang sudah tidak ada, namun rasa itu hanya perlu mengalir keluar dari hatinya.

Menyaksikan dokter dengan beberapa suster sedang memeriksa tubuh yang kini sudah dingin seperti es itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada terjatuh.

Genggaman tangan terakhir dari Midorima, kehangatan yang kini sudah tiada, senyuman tipis yang kini tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi, suara lembut yang tidak akan ia dengar lagi, benar kata Takao.. ia pun membuka secarik kertas itu.. dan itu adalah tulisan Takao yang bertuliskan..

 _Tenang..semua sudah berakhir.._

Midorima menatap mata orang yang ia kasihi ini yang kini sudah tertutup rapat dan tak akan terbuka lagi, dan menggenggam tangan dinginnya yang sudah tidak bisa menggenggam tangannya balik.

Midorima mengangguk dan berbisik, "Aku tau, sesuatu yang berubah atau pergi, pasti akan menjadi lebih baik. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Takao."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bagaimana ceritanya? Garing ya.. maklum daku belum pernah bikin cerita shounen-ai bergenre angst begini..ya walau belum kerasa banget feelnya :D**_  
 _ **Mohon tinggalkan jejaknya berupa review ya**_  
 _ **Arigatoooo :D**_

 _ **Salam dari Les :P**_


End file.
